Hostage
by Sonslover101
Summary: Rusty has been receiving threats, and becomes paranoid. but when his mother becomes involved, what will he do to save her?
1. Chapter 1

Sharon Raydor woke up to a loud yelling. As she stood up from the bed, she realized it was coming from Rusty's room. She ran to the door to see him laying in the bed screaming and crying. She sat next to him and carefully woke him up. As he did, she opened her arms for him. As he relaxed into her embrace, seh quietly hushed his crying. This was the 5th night in a row he had done this. It was what her doctor described as extremely lifelike nightmares. He was having a very hard time with everything that had happened in the past few weeks. After recieving threats about him, , and Flynn, he was paranoid. As Sharon sat there with him in her arms she thought about everything going on in their lives. There was a soft noise in her ear, "What dear?" she said to Rusty. "Thank you" As she listened to the words she felt her heart relax. Rusty let go and stood up. She looked into his eyes, and saw how innocent he looked. She knew he was still just a child, dealing with things most adults didn't want to. "I think i'm going to just go watch some TV for a while, I don't think i'll be able to fall asleep anyways." He said. "Well, do you want me to stay up with you?" she said, looking at him. "No, that's not good for you to be staying up, in your condition you need sleep." He said. "Well, ok I guess you're right. But please, come and find me if you need anything, ok?" She said. She walked over to him, and gave him another hug before leaving. As she did, she felt a soft nudge. "You're sister is saying good night too" She said with a smile. Rusty smiled slightly and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks mom" He said. Sharon's mouth twisted up in a sweet smile at hearing this unusual title. She walked back into the bedroom and sat on the side of the bed. She looked at her phone, feeling a comforting hand on her shoulder. "What are you doing up babe?" Andy said, still groggy. "Rusty was having another dream, he's out on the couch now." she said, leaning back into his arms. She laid her head on his chest, feeling drowsiness come over her. She felt comfortable in his arms, something she hadn't felt since Jack was around. As they slowly fell asleep, she felt the calm of the night.

The next morning Rusty walked into the kitchen to find Andy staring blankly at a piece of paper. As he walked over, Andy's mouth opened wide. "What's going on?" Rusty was nervous now. "You got into the california state university!" he said, a huge smile on his face. Rusty and him burst into dance and celebrated together. "Oh my god!" Andy said. "Where's Sharon, she has to be here!" Andy quickly ran into the bedroom looking for her. He expected to find her in the bed, but no. he checked the bathroom, the living room, even the guest bedroom. He suddenly panicked. "Sharon?" he yelled throughout the house. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed her number. It rang, and went straight to voicemail. "Sharon where are you? I'm really worried right now, please call me and let me know where you are" He hung up the phone and put his jacket on, grabbing the car keys. As he went to open the door his phone rang. He felt relief until he saw that it was work. "Provenza have you seen Sharon?" "no, why is everything ok?" "no, I can't find her anywhere and her phone went straight to voicemail" "oh god, ok we'll start looking, and do everything we can" "thank you" He hung up and started the car, his heart racing...


	2. Chapter 2

Sharon Raydor woke up in what looked like a basement. There was garbage and clutter everywhere and the concrete floor was freezing. "God my head hurts" She thought to herself. It took her a minute to think about much else. She couldn't understand what was going on, all that she knew was that something was wrong. As she tried to get up her head protested and she found herself stumbling back onto the floor. Her hand traced down to her stomach, hoping that she hadn't been hit at all. She sat a few more minutes until she thought she'd be able to stand up without falling. As she did she heard a noise from upstairs. A door open, and then footsteps down the stairs. She quickly sat back down, not wanting to anger whoever this was. A young boy about Rusty's age came in, looking at her. "So, look who decided to wake up" he said, sitting down. She stayed silent. "Oh, not going to talk to me are you?" He said. "Those drugs finally wore off I see, I was hoping you'd still be asleep so I could take my chance…" He watched her face carefully. "Why am I here?" She said, very carefully. He laughed, "haha, well that's a good question isn't it? You're son, Rusty, ever since he's been with you guys has been getting a lot of attention at school. Including the attention of the principal. I was supposed to get that scholarship, I was going to be the one getting that position as the president of the honors club, and I was supposed to be the one going to the state college. But he came in, and then because of you guys, got everything." He said. "Well, I didn't know that. I didn't mean for any of that to happen." He cut her off, " It doesn't matter now! I will get one thing that i want… you"

Back at the station, Provenza was calling everybody, looking for some sort of lead. They had put out a missing person, and yet nothing. "Sanchez!" Provenza called. He came walking in. "What is it boss" "got something" He opened his computer, showing a picture sent in through a tipline, it showed a masked man carrying Raydor out of the apartment building into a car. "Oh god, why is she unconscious?" Flynn didn't know what to think. Was she dead? He rushed out, going to the car. He couldn't handle something like this, it was too much. They used the lisence plate to find the car, it was parked inside an empty parking garage. "Ok dust for prints" Provenza said, praying they would find something. "I got something" Amy said. She pulled out a ring belonging to Sharon. "Isn't this her promise ring?" She asked Flynn. "Yes, yes it is." He couldn't handle watching this.

Sharon sat there as the kid continued to talk of the things Rusty had unintentionally taken from him. She slowly started to feel faint again, and as her eyes continued to shut, he got mad. She felt him kick her side, saying "hey! Listen to me" She quickly made herself more alert as she felt the stinging in her side. Her first thought was the baby, as if she wasn't already worried enough. She felt the baby kicking and and moving wildly, as she held her side. "Oh i'm sorry, did I hurt you?" he said sarcastically. The movement had stopped and Sharon was extremely worried. She sat there in tears as he continued to talk.

After searching the car they found a note, folded up in the visor mirror.

When he finally left, she noticed that there was a buzzing noise coming from somewhere. She looked around, and realized there was a phone sitting on the table. She wasn't dumb enough to try and text or call someone, knowing he would be able to hear her or see it later. She watched the name buzzing, and saw that it was Rusty, she was praying to god that it meant they were on to him.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been 48 hours since Sharon went missing. All she was given was some water and a box of old stale cereal. She sat waiting, hoping they were looking for her. She didn't know what was going to happen. She hadn't slept, too afraid of what might happen. She knew it wasn't healthy but she couldn't help it. As she sat there, thinking of all the things that could happen, she heard a car door shut. She knew it was just going to disappoint her when she found out it wasn't the team, but she still hoped it was. Then, a loud bang on the door.

Flynn and the squad beat down the door, running in with guns in hand. She started crying, not believing that it was really all over. Flynn was the first to see her, abandoning his job of clearing the house and running directly to her. He scooped her up in his arms and kissed her over and over, thankful she was alive. He carried her up the stairs and out to the car, setting her in the seat. "Oh my god i'm so happy you're ok" He said, breathing a sigh of relief. "The baby?" He asked, not really wanting to know the answer. "I don't really know" she said, He placed his hand on her belly, implying the question of if there had been any movement. "She's been pretty quiet since yesterday, but i've felt a few nudges. Definitely not as much as normal, and even normal isn't much." The two of them sat there, embracing each other for a few moments. They had taken two cars, so Flynn drove Sharon and provenza to the hospital as they placed the man in the other car. "We are going to make sure everything's ok, alright hon?" Provenza said to Sharon, knowing she was scared. She was the maternal type for sure, but not really one to worry too much or bring attention to things like this. She honestly didn't talk about the baby much at all, in fact it was easy in the very beginning to forget she was even pregnant. But now, as she sat waiting, it was the only thing she could think about. She kept her hand on the spot where she had last felt her move, hours ago. Nothing…

"Alright . A few things. First of all, your baby is absolutely fine, no trauma, lr anything. In fact you'll be able to see for yourself. If she was quiet at all it was only because you have some swelling. "Oh thank god, I was so scared. Wait, what do you mean I have swelling?" The doctor took a breath, and looked at her. "Well Mam, it seems that while unconscious you were raped." It took a minute for her to register the doctors words. She looked confused, and angered. "What do you mean?" "well, you couldn't really feel much because your body recognized that you were in an emergency situation and didn't send the pain signals while you were awake, but you were raped by that man. You have pelvic bruising, a tear, and some swelling." As Sharon sat a minute, registering her words, she got worried. "And that's not harmful to the baby at all?" "no, she is fine… it's you i'm worried about mam" Sharon sat for a minute. "Well, what do I need to do to recover?" She said, as Flynn looked in horror, still in disbelief. "Well, I will give you some cream to keep any infections away, and you'll have to have some pretty serious rest. Once your nerves start to calm down your body won't fight the pain signals anymore, so it will start to hurt. Now depending on how long it takes the tears to heal, you might have to have a C-section." "wait, it might take more than 3 months for this to heal?" She was in shock, she wanted to be there when her baby came into the world. "It shouldn't, but for some people it does" "ok, thank you mam." Sharon said as the doctor got up to leave.

She sat for a moment, thinking to herself as her breath got heavy. "So…" Flynn said, not really knowing what to say. "Yeah…" Sharon said. "Are you okay?" Flynn said, knowing being told you were raped was not something that came lightly. He walked over and placed his arm around her. "I am now" She said, cuddling into his arm. "I am just going to need some time" "All the time you need, I will be here waiting."

As they walked in the door Sharon saw a nervous Rusty sitting at the table, staring blankly. "Oh my god mom are you ok?" He said rushing to Sharon. "Yes yes, I am not injured at all, and the baby is fine, just a little quiet." Rusty hugged her, which would have normally surprised her, but lately Rusty had been a little more affectionate towards her. He had even asked her the night before she was taken to feel the baby sometime. He never got the chance, because given that she was only almost to the sixth month, the baby rarely kicked, and it's movements were still imperceptible on the outside. So he just had to wait until she decided to kick, which was no easy task. He brought her to the kitchen and asked her what she wanted him to make her."I don't need food, I need rest." she said. "Ok, do you need me to do anything for you though?" he said "I'm fine Rusty, really." she said, the faintest smile coming across her face. He hugged her again. "I'm really glad you're okay" He said. Sharon felt her heart flutter in joy.


	4. Chapter 4

As Flynn woke up, he felt a hand on his back. He looked to see Sharon fast asleep, looking peaceful for the first time since before she was taken. He slowly got up, not wanting to wake her. As he walked into the living room he saw Rusty staring at his phone, a look of pure horror on his face. "Everything ok?" He said, confused. "No… this text message says don't think she is the only one in danger." Rusty looked like a scared child. Flynn read the message, fearing what it meant. "Alright, let's take this down to the station and have them trace the number."

He left a note on the counter and left, wanting to figure this out right away before anything else happened. At the station they traced it back to a disposable cell phone bought somewhere in southern california. "Great, we don't know who bought it" Flynn was angry. "You know you'd think having your son threatened, or having your pregnant wife taken hostage and raped would be enough, but no now there's more." "okay, let's look at this. We already know that this can't be the same guy who took Sharon, he's in jail. It has to be a buddy of his or something. That gives us one person to connect him to. Let's dig up some stuff on this guy." Amy said. "Okay, you're right. Sorry this has just been a lot."

As Sharon woke up, she discovered she was alone in the house. After reading the note she went straight to her phone. "Hello?" "hey honey, everything is fine don't worry. Rusty got another threat, but we are tracing it right now. You just get some rest" "are you sure it's ok?" "yes, i'm positive." "ok then, I'll talk to you later babe, love you" "love you too"

As she walked toward the bathroom she felt an odd soreness in her muscles. She dismissed it and went on. She sat up and looked at herself in the mirror. The lines on her face and the bags under her eyes highlighted her condition. She stood back and turned to the side, noticing her suddenly larger looking stomach. She rubbed it as she silently thanked god everything turned out okay. As she did this, the baby showed it's appreciation. This was the first time the baby had ever responded to anything, it was kind of weird for her. Nonetheless it put a smile on her face, something she needed.

Back at the station they were focusing on who the young man who was identified as barry marx was friends with, hoping one of them would be the one sending the new threats. They had spent around an hour going through his facebook, instagram, all social media and online things, then they decided to go to the school and ask who he hung around with. They didn't get much, just a few select kids. A lot of them were very smart though, something that would be working against them in this situation. They had 3 people now. Toby jackson, mark wilson, and cade wilby. Rusty got a text from sharons number, saying "hey honey, why don't you come and meet me down at the park for a nice little picnic?" He thought this was strange. They searched through their social media, hoping to find something recent showing where they were. "Hey, I got something" Said chavez. "Wilby just posted 'out with these dumbasses, shit about to get real!' at central park" "let's go" said provenza.

They got there to find all three boys sitting on a park bench, obviously awaiting something. As Amy quietly walked up behind them, she saw a gun in one of the boys backpacks. She pulled hers out and said "hey, hand me the gun now" They turned their heads quickly and booked it as fast as they could. One of them ran, dropping the gun, sending a bullet flying at Flynn. And then it was dark…

Flynn woke up in a hospital bed, Sharon sitting on chair nearby reading, and Rusty playing with his gum. He exhaled, hoping to let them know he was awake. Sharon peered over, smiling. "Hey honey" she said, walking over to him. "What happened" She smiled sweetly. "Well, after we found the other 3 boys sending the threats, we went to see them in the park. Where they were awaiting Rusty to come 'find me', so they could shoot him. But we found them, and they ran. One of the boys dropped the gun and it hit you in the arm. You're pretty damn lucky, it was only a few inches away from your heart." She said. "Oh, geez. Why do you seem so happy?" She smiled yet again. "Because, i'm happy that this is all over, and that if anything were to happen it was this. Think about it, I could have been killed or lost the baby, Rusty could have been killed, you were so close to being killed, but we all made it out fine." He sat for a moment, thinking about what she said. "Do you really think it's all over?" It had been a pretty rough week, and he was doubtful it was done. "I really do… and I think i'm ready to just go home, and be with my family." she said.

Sharon ended up having to leave, as the squad needed her help with a case. But Rusty stayed, not wanting to leave Flynn's side. He felt like it was the least he could do considering he took the bullet meant for him. They sat there and watched funny videos of people falling over, and other stupid stuff. When Sharon finally made it back, she looked in the window to see Rusty sitting in the bed next to Flynn, both laughing like little kids. The smile was inevitable.


	5. Chapter 5

As they walked in the doors Rusty Flynn and Sharon all shared a sense of relief. Finally, back home. They had spent 3 nights in the hospital while Flynn's arm was treated so it didn't get infected. They decided to order some chinese and watch a movie. They just wanted to feel normal again. As the movie started, they got settled in. Sharon sat next to Andy, cuddling his side, with Rusty on her side. About half way through the movie, Sharon slowly grabbed Rusty's hand, placing it gently on the right side of her stomach. "Now press down a little so you'll for sure feel it" she whispered to him. It took a minute, but soon his face lit up, feeling it for the first time. "Wow" was all he managed to say. "That's your little sister." Sharon said, a smile on her face "what does it feel like from the inside?" He asked. "Well just imagine what it would feel like to poke a balloon. That's what it feels like for me." she said, still smiling. "That's so awesome" He said. They sat there few more minutes just feeling her kick until she eventually fell asleep. It didn't take long for Rusty to fall asleep either though. Sharon looked over not feeling him move in a while, and saw that he was asleep. He was laying on her, so she realized she couldn't move without waking him up. "Shit, I really have to pee" She said out loud. "what? " Andy said confused."oh, sorry. It's just that He fell asleep on me and I really have to go to the bathroom" She said with a bit of a giggle. "Here, I'll get it" He held him in place as she got up and then took her position. As he sat there, Rusty sleeping on him, he realized how lucky he was to have a family like this. He started to tear up a bit, in light of recent events.

They all went to bed around 11. As Sharon and Andy cuddled up to each other, snuggled under the warm blankets, they each talked of their happiness. "I have to be honest, I think that this all helped me see just how lucky I am" Andy said, pulling Sharon closer. "It has hasn't it?" She said, thinking about how blessed they were to all be ok. "I just can't believe everyone is alright" She said. "No, I don't mean it like that, I mean in general how lucky I am to have a family like this, I mean a wonderful wife who I love more than anything in the world, a son who makes me proud every day, and a beautiful baby girl on the way. What more could I ask for?" His words made her tear up, thinking of all of the truth in it. They really were lucky weren't they? "You're right honey, we have so much to be thankful for. One thing i'm thankful for is my wonderful husband who is willing to go above and beyond for me. Like bringing me towels when I forget to bring one to the shower, or getting my favorite food whenever i'm craving it. And you know he was enough desperate enough to marry me." She said, giving him a kiss. "And I'd do it again tomorrow if you asked me to." He looked into her eyes. "I love you, so so much. I can't even comprehend the amount of love I have for you" His words rang deep in her heart. "I love you more than I have ever loved anybody, you make me feel complete" She said, truth in every word she said. They cuddled in, cozy and happy, falling asleep together.

The next day was a rainy one, so they decided to stay in instead of going out to breakfast like they had planned to. "Hhmmmmm, smells good!" Rusty said, walking into the kitchen. "I'm making pancakes!" Sharon said, laughing" "thank god, my stomach feels like it's eating me from the inside" He said. She laughed and looked at him. "Yeah well just be glad your's isn't kicking you from the inside." "haha, very true" He said. "So, what do we want to do today? Any projects" "well I was thinking we could just do some rainy day stuff. Maybe watch another movie, do some reading. Do a little shopping for the babies room" She said. It was obvious that was what she really wanted to do, in the way she said it. She was obsessed with the thought of a daughter, and the babies room was the ultimate project for her. She'd already picked out the paint before Rusty even knew it was a girl. "Ok, we can go do some baby shopping if you really want" Flynn said, regretting it as he said it. "Eek! Let me go get my purse!" She said, running to the bedroom. "Ohh god" Andy said with a laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

The day was a quiet one at work. They had a few pretty quick cases, not much going on at all. Sharon sat at her desk, deep in thought. A kick from her belly pulled her out of her musings, and she realized it was lunch time. She grabbed her purse and walked out of her office, towards Flynn. "Hey, Andy!" "hey babe, what's going on?" "well, somebody's hungry" She said, rubbing her belly. "Oh really? Wanna go grab something?" "yeah, where do you want to go?" He thought, "ooh that chinese place down the road is really good, let's go."

They walked down the street hand in hand, talking about life. "So we have to do some extra saving for sending Rusty to college, but I think we should be fine." "Really Sharon? You're always so worried about him, he told you already that he is paying for anything that we aren't already saved for" She smiled. "I know, i'm just so proud of him for getting into his favorite college." "He'll be fine, trust me" He said, opening the door for her. They sat down and ordered their drinks, still talking about college. "Do you think he's going to play any sports?" "I don't know, he hasn't seemed too interested in them" "well I'm just excited to see what he will do" They ate quickly, knowing there were things to be done back at work. "Did Amy ever ask you about marks party?" "no, she didn't mention anything, why?" "well, I guess there was some guy there that she didn't know, and nobody else knew. She couldn't figure out who he was, but he kept looking at us." "oh, well it's probably fine, let's not jump to conclusions." She said, trying to hide the worry in her voice.

Once back, Sharon went straight to her office, opening her computer. She messaged Rusty asking how things were over at his buddies house. Sharon: Hey, when do you need me to pick you up? She looked back at her computer, seeing an email pop up. BUUUUUUUZZZZZ! Rusty: IDK, sometime around like 9? Sharon:ok, but not much later. She saw that the Email was from her sister in south carolina. Judith: Hey sis! I heard that there is a new little one coming into the family! I know we haven't talked in a while, but i'd love to have you down for a week, there are a lot of the family down here who miss you. Let me know!, Judith. She read it again, a little confused. 'Why would she just suddenly want to talk to me?' she wondered.

She quickly replied, before she thought about it too much. Sharon: Wow! Funny to hear from you so suddenly. I think my husband and son and I would love to come down! When would work for you? Ding Ding. Judith: Wow it's a boy? That's awesome! I was thinking sometime towards the end of june, we don't have much going on then. She laughed at her message. Sharon:no, It's actually a girl, but I have a son now. I took Rusty in from the streets 3 years ago, he was part of a case as a witness, and after getting to know him I realized he needed somebody. He and I are actually closer than Emily and Ricky and I. Ding Ding Judith: Wow, that's amazing. I look forward to meeting him.

As Sharon packed up her things later that night she thought about her conversation with her sister. She found it quite odd that she would just randomly want to talk with her, considering last they did she said she never wanted to see her again. As she walked out the door she met up with Andy, and they walked towards the car together. "So, quiet day huh?" Andy said, noticing she wasn't talking much on their way home. "Yeah, hey you know, Judy reached out to me today, said she wants to see us." The look of surprise on his face reassured her that this was strange. "Really? What did she say?" "well, just that she would love to see us, and that she heard about the baby" "well what did you say?" He said, scared of her answer. "I just said that that would be great, I mean it would be nice to see her" They looked at eachother a moment, understanding what this meant. "So after 20 years she suddenly wants to see you?" Sharon gave a blank look. "I guess so"

They walked in the house to the smell of food. "Oh, what a wonderful smell! What are you making dear?" She said, smiling towards Rusty. "Well, I thought I'd make dinner for once, you know be helpful." Sharon smiled, hugging the boy. "Well isn't that sweet?" She said to Andy. "and I even got the tomato basil stuff that you like for the spaghetti" "oh Rusty, thank you" She said, feeling proud.

They ate their dinner as a family in the dining room. "So, what do you guys think?" Sharon looked at Andy. "well I think it's delicious, Andy?" "Certainly is, make sure to keep the leftovers please" They all laughed. "Ok good, I wanted to do something special for you guys" Sharon looked a little confused. "Ok. why? Is something going on that you need to tell us about?" He sat back in his chair. "Well, there's this part-" "no" Sharon cut him off. "There will be no parties, I know what happens at those things" "ok but it's not one of those parties, it's a birthday party" "even worse, all the more reason to get drunk and do stupid things. No" That was the end of it, Rusty knew it wasn't worth fighting. "Alright, I'm sorry I asked." Sharon looked at him. "It's alright to ask, in fact always ask instead of just doing, it will give you a better chance of being allowed ot go." She smiled at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get mad, I just have seen too many things happen at parties that I don't want happening to my son." She said with a bit of apology. "I know, I just feel bad for tyrese, it's his birthday." She looked at him blankly "well, I can get a card at the store tomorrow" she said with attitude.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guuuuuuyyyys… please review and let me know if there is anything you want to see, I will honestly do whatever it is you guys want. Hope you enjoy!

The sun was shining, and the bedroom filled with light as karen awoke to a storm coming from her belly. She grabbed Andy's hand, hoping he'd be waking soon. He turned over, and smiled a tired smile. He kissed her belly as the baby continued to kick and punch and nudge. "Hey little girl, you're gonna hurt mama, that's for you to do when you come out, not now" Sharon thought. "Oh god don't remind me" They laughed. He gently kissed her lips as he got up and out of the bed. "Want me to make something for breakfast?" She thought for a moment. "No, I think i'm good, i'll probably get some yogurt or something later" "ok" She got up too, walking to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror at her growing belly. 'My god i'm huge' She thought. She rubbed the spot where she continued to nudge, hoping to calm her down a bit. She loved hearing from the baby, but she was getting stronger now and it would make her sides and stomach sore. She was still a pretty quiet baby, though.

She walked out to see Andy and Rusty eating cereal together, talking about the Lakers game. "I know, that jump ball was crazy!" "but did you see Thomas with that shot? It was like all the way across!" She laughed at their excitement. "Watching basketball again, huh?" "yes, honey" "come sit down mom" Rusty smiled as he pulled out the seat. She sat down and noticed that there was something different about the boys. "Hey, what's going on with you two?" she said curiously. "Nothing, why?" "oh, something is up" She laughed as the boys stood up.

'Happy birthday mom!" "happy birthday hon" They yelled. "Oh my god. I totally forgot!" they laughed and laughed. "We are taking you out to breakfast at your favorite place!" "ok, Thanks guys!" They each got dressed and walked down to the car. "Oh, I forgot something. I'll be right back." Rusty said, forgetting his present for her. "Ok, but hurry up" Sharon said. He walked up the stairs and into the apartment, running to his room. He picked up the present but as he did, he heard the door unlock. "Mom you can't be in here, I have your present and you can't see it!" he said smiling as he walked out the door. And immediately the world went black as he was hit with a bat.

"Hey, he's been in there for like 10 minutes, text him and see what's going on" Sharon said, becoming concerned. "Just did" after a few minutes with no reply, Andy decided to go up and check on him. As he opened the door, he saw it right away. There was no sign of his son, but there was blood on the floor. He ran down the stairs as fast as he could. "Oh my god Sharon something happened." "what what?! Is everything ok?"

2 hours later the team had pictures all over, have you seen this person? They were looking for leads, the phones were ringing off the hook, it was crazy. Everybody was panicked but none as much as Sharon, who sat in her office trying to hide the tears as she clung to Andy. "it will be ok honey, we will find him." She slowly whispered to him "but will he be ali-" She couldn't finish the sentence before she fell into more tears. She had already dealt with more than enough, she couldn't handle anymore. The baby moved around, sensing it's mothers turmoil. It barely comforted her, but it was something to get her mind off of Rusty for a few seconds. She sat there, gently rubbing her belly as the baby danced around. "How's the baby?" Andy asked, wanting to change the subject. "I don't know, I think fine" She wasn't really going to easily forget about everything going on, so Andy stopped trying. He just pulled her in closer and kissed the top of her head softly.

As Rusty woke up he felt his pounding, it was unbearable. There was nobody there. He didn't know what was happening or what to do. He looked aroun, trying to figure out where he was. It looked like some old garage. There was nothing in the room at all except for him, and the pole he was strapped to. There were no windows or doors, so he had no idea what time of day it was, or where he was. He sat a minute, trying to comprehend the situation. But it was too much for his head, and he soon fell back into his sleep.

As Amy answered yet another phone call Provenza scanned the prints found on the door handle. "Hey, I got something!" Amy yelled. "Ok mam I have my lieutenant right here, can you please repeat that for me?" The woman coughed. "Okay, I saw a man driving next to me on I49 this morning, there was a boy that I thought was just asleep in the back, but after looking at the pictures i'm positive it is that boy you are looking for" "Ok, can you describe the car for me please?" "umm, it was small, like one of those old Jetta cars. It was gold, and I remember the first 3 digits of the lisence plate were 129." "ok, is there anything else you saw? What about the man drivings face?" "well, it's hard to remember but I remember he had a mustache, must of been around 40, he had blue eyes, and brown hair." "ok mam, would you be willing to come in and have a sketch artist draw it so we can see if it looks right?" "of course" "alright thank you so much." Provenza patted her on the back "nice work Sykes." he said.

Rusty awoke again, feeling his head still pounding. Still, there was nobody there. 'I just want to be at home, with mom and dad, we were supposed to be at breakfast what happened?' he thought to himself as he cried.

"It's my birthday, we were supposed to be going out for breakfast" Sharon said to Provenza, now dry eyed but still in shock. " And how long was he up there did you say?" She looked at Andy. "About 15 minutes?" "ok, is there anything weird that you remember happening leading up to this? Any weird texts he got or acting strange?" Sharon thought for a moment. "No, he was completely normal, and didn't say anything" "ok, just wondering. I'm still just waiting for the DNA to come back from the door handle, but we're doing everything we can" He said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Trust me, we'll find him"


	8. Chapter 8

"Alright, the DNA came back as a match to one neil jackson" Amy looked shocked, "Is that Toby jackson's dad?" Provenza looked at his computer. "Oh my god, it makes so much sense. He's out for revenge on his sons sentencing." "alright people! We are looking for either this man or his wife, or any neighbors or people they are close with."

Rusty had been sitting for hours, alone with just him and his thoughts. He thought about back home, hoping somebody was looking for him. 'Who am I kidding, nobody is looking for me, they're probably glad i'm gone' he thought to himself.

"I am so scared Andy, what if something is wrong with him?" Sharon said into Andy's shoulder. "Honey, don't think about the what if's. I'm sure he's fine, we are looking for him and we will find him." He did his best to console her, knowing the stress wasn't good for her considering how much stress she already had on a day to day basis. "I'm just so scared, I have seen countless things happen to other people's children, but never my own"

The phones were still ringing off the hook, and there was still a hectic mess playing out in front of them. For sharon it had all turned into a blur, in fact she didn't even hear Andy calling her name. "Sharon… Sharon Dear?" she took a breath in. "wha? Sorry i'm just a little" "it's fine, I know. What do you say we call it a night, you need some rest." She was hesitant. "No, I have to stay here, for Rusty." He looked at her. "Honey, think about it. What would Rusty want you to do right now?" She knew he was right. "Alright, let's go." She whispered. They walked out and Sharon could feel their eyes on her, never seeing her like this.

As Rusty opened the door he lead Sharon in, still in a muse. She looked like her soul had left her body, with no expression on her face. "Honey?" She shook, "what?" "what do you want for dinner?" She looked at him. "I'm not hungry right now." His face was soft. "Honey you have to have something/" She said again. "I'm not hungry." "honey, just eat something please, for me?" She reluctantly sat down. "Alright, I don't care what you make." A tear began to trickle down her face as she began thinking again. "He's out there somewhere, scared and alone. And here I am, worrying about myself over him." Andy handed her some leftovers. "Honey, you know that's not true." he said placing a hand on her back. " I think after this I'm going to go to bed, alright dear?" She said, realizing she couldn't handle being awake much longer. "Alright, whatever you need" Andy said, gently kissing her cheek. She walked into the bedroom and laid down under the covers. She layed her hand on her belly, and quietly said "I hope you know how loved you already are, and how thankful I am that I have you to make me happy even in a time like this." a tear rolled down her cheek as the baby softly kicked under her hand. Outside the door, Andy's eyes teared up as he watched the beautiful scene playing out in front of him.


	9. Chapter 9

As Rusty sat there, He thought about the events leading up to it all. Not just this, but his whole life in general. Sitting there, he started to think about being taken in by Sharon, and having a mom that truly cared, and a dad that was actually around ,and a team that all treated him like family. He started to realize how lucky he was, and how dumb he was for not seeing it. It had been days, at he least he guessed it had been, and he hadn't had any food or water. 'I'm gonna die' he thought to himself as he cried. Suddenly, from outside wherever he was, he heard a gunshot. He jumped, fearing his life.

Andy's phone rang, waking him up from a dead sleep. "Hello?" "hey, it's provenza. We got something big" …

As they walked into the station they saw three cars speeding out with their sirens on. "What the hell is going on?" he said, as Sharon rushed in. "Sharon! Over here" Provenza yelled. "What's going on?" She yelled. "We have a lead, somebody heard gunshots from their woods, the cops went to investigate and found a man fitting our description outside. Says he accidentally fired the gun, but there is a cellar that's been locked and barricaded, we sent the swat team to find a way in." Sharon's face said it all. "Oh my god.. There's a man with a gun and my son could be with him… oh my god." She felt faint. "Sharon, sharon honey take it easy" Andy said, rushing to her side to support her. She grabbed her stomach, feeling as though she were about to fall over. Andy sat her down, and told her to relax. "Honey everything is going to be fine. Here, drink some water. Relax hon, this isn't good for you" She slowly drank the water and sat there in a transe-like state.

Rusty was scared, he heard talking outside, but couldn't make out the words. None of them were familiar. Then, he heard sirens. He didn't know what to do. Then, he heard it. Julio talking. Then a loud banging coming from above him. It was only then that he realized he was in some sort of cellar, explaining why there weren't any windows or doors. At last, a chain breaking and the door opening. He saw the light for the first time since he had been put there. He saw a ladder come down and a team of police officers unlocking his chains and pulling him up out of the cellar. "Oh my god! Rusty!" He heard Sharon yell. He ran into her arms as fast as he could, both of them crying. Andy joining in, holding the two close. It was the only proof he would ever need that he was in the right place, or the right family, rather.

It all seemed like a blur from then on, the car ride to the hospital, the nurse asking her questions. Finally, Sharon and Andy were allowed to go in and see had not let them see him since he first came out, stating that he needed medical attention. They walked in as he was eating, but he dropped the food the second he saw them. "Oh honey, are you ok?" Sharon said, grabbing his hand. "I'm ok now, i'm back with the people I belong with, and 'i couldn't be better." Sharon smiled, kissing his hand. "I was so worried, I thought something was going to be wrong, and, I'm just so happy everything is ok." As she said this she saw a tear trickle down his cheek. 'I love you' He mouthed to her, too weak to speak.

Later that night, He and Sharon sat there as Andy went to get some takeout for them. "So, i'm really sorry for ruining your birthday, I promise we'll do it tomorrow, it will be great." Sharon smiled. "Honey, don't worry about my birthday, and you did not ruin it, so don't you dare think you did." He patted on the next to him, implying for her to come sit next to him. She did as told, letting him lay his head down on her shoulder. He absentmindedly placed his hand on her belly. "Oh, I'm sorry" He said, pulling his hand away. "No" She said, placing it back. "It's ok" He relaxed into her embrace and they sat silent for a few moments. Andy came back, food in hand. "Hey guys" He said, smiling at them. " Hey dad, Thanks for going out and getting chinese" Rusty said, as he'd never been hungrier in his life. " Baby kicking?" He said, noticing Rusty's hand. "No." Sharon said smiling. It was more of a show of affection sort of thing, something he didn't really do much with the baby, or in general for that matter. They all sat around the bed, opening their food. Rusty turned on the TV, wanting to change the heavy mood. He put friends on and they all sat watching it as they ate their food. Rusty looked around at the rather odd scene, but laughed as he realized that that was what this family was all about.


	10. Chapter 10

Sharon woke up in the hospital chair, her back killing her. Andy walked over to her, noticing her pain. "I told you to go home and sleep in a bed" He said. She looked up at him, rubbing her back. "I know, but I couldn't leave Rusty." He smiled. "Honey he's fine now, we have to remember that."

That afternoon he was cleared to go back home. They had a very quiet evening, with Rusty sleeping most of it. Sharon sat there in his door frame, thinking about how lucky she was that he was ok. She had never been so scared in her life. A pair of hands came to rest on her shoulders, and she reached up to hold them. "Honey, he's fine. We have to give him his time to rest" Andy said, knowing she was still worried for him. "I know, I just needed to see him, I have to keep reminding myself that he's ok." She said, in a soft whisper. She and andy walked out to the kitchen, sitting down at the table. "So, have you talked to provenza or the team yet?" Andy asked. "No, I am going to, I just haven't been able to think of much else than him." She said, truth in her tone. "What we would have done?" Andy looked at her. "If what?" He asked confused. Sharon took a deep breath. "If he had, well, you know" She said, her heading hanging low. "Hey, honey don't think like that, he's ok and we don't have to think about that." He said, his arm around her. "Yeah, you're right." she said, still wondering.

Later that night Rusty woke up, hearing no noise in the house. He got up to look around, and found Sharon on the balcony. He opened the sliding glass door. "Hey, how was your nap?" She said, trying to sound happy. "Mom, what are you doing out here? Where's Andy?" She inhaled, "he is at the station, he left his phone there." She deliberately didn't answer his other question. He sat down on the chair beside her. "Mom? What are you doing out here?" She became quiet. "Just, thinking." She said in a whisper. "About what?" It took her a minute to answer. "Just, you and you know, everything." He knew what she meant. "Are you scared it's going to happen again?" A tear formed in her eye. "Yeah, I really am." She didn't even try to hide it. "Listen to me mom, nothing else is going to happen, it's ok." He watched as the tear fell. "I know, i'm just always so worried about you, and the baby, and both of those things being so close to being taken from me, it's just hard not to think everything will be taken." Rusty was surprised at how open she was being. "Trust me, nothing else is going to happen, everybody connected has been put away, and we have the team constantly looking out for us." He said, trying to console her. "And I promise, that I will always be there to keep this baby safe, I know I wasn't really excited in the beginning, but now that i've had the chance to see how much it means to you, there is nothing more that I want than this baby happy and healthy." As he said this a tear trickled down his cheek, showing Sharon he really cared. She took his hand and placed it over her bump. "This baby is your sister." She said, correcting him. "And I can tell you right now that you are going to be an amazing brother to her." as she said this Rusty felt a small flutter against his hand, as his sister gently reminded him that she was there. "Mom, I love you" Rusty said, trying to conceal the tear. "I love you too dear."


	11. Chapter 11

Andy woke up to an empty bed. This was something he was not used to, considering how tired Sharon had been lately. He looked around, and as he did he heard Sharon in the bathroom. She was breathing oddly. "Sharon?" He went up to the door. "What hon?" She said, sounding a little angered. "What are you doing in there?" He couldn't figure her out. "Ugh, i'm trying to fit into these pants!" He walked in, laughing at the scene in front of him. There sat Sharon, pants refusing to button. "Honey, why are you getting so mad? Just go get some of the bigger ones we got from the store the other day." He said, helping her up. "Why am I getting so damn fat?" She said, getting up to get her other pants. Andy grabbed her arm. "Hey, you listen to me. You are not getting fat, the baby is just taking up more room." "But look at me, i'm huge! And I still have 2 months to get bigger!" He saw the anger in her face, and looked into her eyes. "Hey, you are not giant, and getting bigger means that our baby is developing at a healthy rate, isn't that you want?" She leaned into his chest. "I guess you're right. He kissed her head. "You are beautiful, no matter what" These words were all she needed to hear.

As Andy walked out to grab some coffee, he saw Rusty, asleep at the table. "Hey bud, wake up." Rusty's head slowly arose, looking groggy. "What?" Andy laughed. "Rough night?" "no, I just didn't get much sleep at all." Andy's face went worried. "Nightmares again?" "Um, well don't Sharon this, but yeah." Andy looked at him. "When did they start again?" Rusty looked a little embarrased. "Well.. well since Sharon was taken. it's mostly just about something happening to her, or me." He looked sad. "Hey, don't worry about that. We both know everything will be fine. As for the nightmares, next time just tell one of us, ok?" Andy tried to help. "Well, I don't want to because i'm scared i'm going to stress or worry mom, and she doesn't need that right now. And neither do you." "bud, I think it would worry her more to find out that you weren't telling her." He gave him a pat on the back as he walked to the bathroom. Sharon walked out, eager to get the day started. "Good morning darling" She said to Rusty. "Good morning mom, what are you so happy about?" She thought for a moment. "I don't know, I guess it's just a mood swing, if you will." She smiled at him.

At work there was much to do. They had a pretty interesting case on their hands. There was a young man murdered at a childrens playground. He had no alive family members, or even friends. It was like he was just completely off the map. No social media, no phone, nobody knew him. Without any witnesses or leads, they were kind of stuck. Sharon liked it today though, because she needed some good thinking. She sat at her desk, trying to piece together the little evidence, when she realized that there wasn't much movement coming from the baby. In fact there hadn't been any all day. She laid back in her chair and placed her hand on her belly. Using her hand she gently pressed, hoping the baby would move in reaction. When there was no reaction she became a bit worried. But then she told herself it was fine, everybody knew the baby stopped moving as much when you got closer to the due date. 2 months was close, right? She went back to her computer as she saw an email pop up. It was from sykes. Sykes: Hey, we just got some DNA off of that bat found in the nerby dumpster, will let you know when we get a match. She felt better knowing there was something to go off of. Sharon: Ok thank you for letting me know.

Andy and the team were investigating another crime scene when his phone rang. "Hey Rusty what's up?" "Hey, so there is this weird noise coming from the alarm, I think it just needs batteries but I wanted to make sure" "ok, let me hear it" "Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep" "Ok yeah it just needs batteries, there should be some in the top right drawer in the kitchen." "ok got it, thank you !" "alright bye bud" "bye dad" As he hung up the phone he realized that he called him dad, something he rarely did. He very much enjoyed this term though. "So what have we got Tao?" "well, as you can see here, the cause of death was strangulation, you can see the bruising here. There are also some bruises on the top of her head that indicate blunt force trauma." "ok, and time of death?" "I'd place it at about 2:00, this is a very fresh body." "alright, pack it up then, let's find some evidence."

As the team came back there was screaming heard. "I don't care! I can do what I want, and I want my wife and kids back!" "oh dear god it's jack." Andy ran over the Sharons office, just as Jack raised his hand to slap Sharon. He knocked her glasses off her face and left her in shock. Just as he was about to do it again, Andy pushed him up against the wall, holding him there. "Hey, you don't ever lay a hand on my wife, you hear me? EVER!" Sharon had never seen him so angry. Provenza came in and took him out. Sharon's hand still on her cheek, Andy ran to her. "Are you ok? I'm so sorry." He took her face in his hands. "No, I am fine, it's ok. "Are you sure?" She dropped her hand. "Really, I am fine." "what happened?" She went to sit down. "He came in here drunk off his mind. When he walked in and saw the baby he went crazy, saying that if i was really going to have someone's kid other than mine that he would take it. Saying he wanted his kids back and that I was a crazy bitch for having someone else's baby." Andy took her in his arms. "He threatened you? Oh my god, honey." She sat there a moment in his arms, thinking about what had just happened.

As Sharon drove to pick up something to eat, she couldn't help but think about the baby. There had still not been any movement whatsoever. Normally at this time of the day the baby was going crazy. She began to get worried. 'What if something is wrong?' she thought to herself. She parked at the takeout place and turned the car off. She sat there a moment, hand on her belly. "Hey you, you're really scaring mommy, is everything ok in there?" Normally the sound of either her voice or Rusty's got her moving. Yet nothing. She decided to grab her food and see if that would wake the baby up.

That night back at the station they were just putting together the last pieces to both of their cases. "I got it! Sykes yelled. "Jacob said that his girlfriend had been in the hospital 2 nights ago when the murder took place. I know we made sure that she had been there that day, But did anybody ever check with the hospital to see that he was there the whole time?" Julio looked dumbfounded. "Oh my god you're right, we just took his word for it. Tao and I will go look now." Sharon walked in carrying her dinner with her. "Hey Sharon, let me fill you in" Sykes said. "Ok so they are on their way right now to see if they can confirm that Jacob was actually there the whole time with his girlfriend." As she stood there listening, she absentmindedly placed her hand on the bump. This would have been normal if it weren't for the expression on Sharon's face. "Are you ok?" She asked. Sharon looked at her. "Yeh, why?" "well, you grabbed your stomach and then looked like you were in pain" She said. "No, I just have a headache, and Just happened to put my hand there." "oh, is baby moving or something?" Sharon looked at her, disappointed. "No, not really" She said. "Oh, ok, well promise you'd tell me if something was wrong?" Sharon looked at her. "I promise" She went back into her office, setting the food down on her desk Her phone buzzed and she noticed it was Andy. "hello?" "hey honey, what time do you think you will be coming home tonight?" "I don't know, I just got some dinner, so probably late." "oh, ok. Are you sure you don't want me to pick you up then?" "yes dear, i'm fine." "alright then, see you tonight" "love you" "love you too"

She came home to a sleeping house. She tiptoed to the bedroom, putting her pajamas on. As she crawled into the bed, she thought once again about the baby. Andy woke up to find her sitting there, gently pressing on her belly. "Hey, is everything ok?" She looked at him. "I think so, but the baby hasn't moved much today." "Oh, when did you last feel it?" She knew her answer would shock him. "Um, all day." His face dropped. "Why didn't you say anything?" "well, I didn't want to worry you, it's probably fine." He thought for a minute. "If that baby doesn't move by morning, i'm taking you to the doctors right away." "alright" She tucked herself in and laid her head down.

About an hour later she woke up to a thumping from within her. She smoothed her hand over her stomach to see a small lump appear. Knowing it was probably a foot, she pushed gently on it to see the baby's reaction. The lump fell and the baby moved within. She smiled, enjoying the new sign her baby was able to give her. Andy stirred, turning over and reaching his arm around to rest on her belly, where it naturally went. She fell asleep wrapped in his embrace.


	12. Chapter 12

Sharon woke up to a bloodcurdling scream ringing in her ears. She rushed to Rusty's room, being careful as she walked in. She wrapped him up in her arms and held him there. "Hey, it's ok, everything is ok." She kissed the top of the boys head, feeling him place his hand on the bump where his little sister grew. "Shh, don't worry. You're fine." She said, rocking back and forth. After a few minutes he stopped crying, and began to talk. "I'm really sorry, I just had a dream that they were going to take you, and I had to leave on the streets again, and then they were hurting you and…" He stopped as Sharon placed her hand over his. "Trust me honey, everything is going to be alright, nobody can get me, and you will never ever have to live anywhere but here as long as I can help it." Their hands stayed there as the baby moved around, showing it's existence. She hugged him again, letting him know it was okay. "I love you mom, thank you for always being here for me" Sharon smiled. "I love you too, and you know I will always be here"

"Sharon let me get those please" Andy watched as she picked up the bags of clothes angela had given to her from her daughter. "It's fine" She insisted. As she lifted the last one, she felt her back tinge and let go. She doubled over. "See? What did I tell you? Did you hurt your back?" He said, by her side. "Ow, yes. Ugh help me over to the couch." He sat her down and she sat back, the muscles in her back sore and tight. "Are you alright?" She looked at him and said sarcastically "yeah, never better" He sat next to her and put his arm around her. "Hey, I'm just looking out for you" "I know, but I hate that i'm always unable to do smoothed her hand over her belly as she said this. "Listen, It's just for your best interest that you slow down a bit." She kissed him, knowing he was right. "I know." Rusty walked in, holding some sort of baby outfit. "Look! I found it at the mall" They looked it over.. "What is it?" Rusty laughed. "Wow you guys, it's an infant harry potter costume, duh!" Sharon and Andy laughed. "And what makes you think that your sister will want to wear that?' He pretended to be ashamed but then laughed. "I just could not pass it up, it's so funny." He sat down next to them, noticing Sharon leaning forward. "Did you do something to your back?" He asked. She glared at him. "Yes, I was picking up too many bags." Andy smiled at this.

"I know mom" Ricky said over facetime. "I'm just making sure, last time you were here you didn't really accept Rusty too much." "well how was I supposed to? He's just some random kid you picked up off the streets." "Hey! I will not hear you talk that way about my son, I love him just as much as I love you guys, and given how hard he had it the least you could do is accept him." She snapped at him. "But I-" "no, what's next, you're not going to accept this baby as your sister?" "mom I-" "no, I'm talking with you, I thought I raised you guys properly, but it seems you aren't even raised at all you child." And with that she hung up. Rusty walked into the bedroom, sitting down next to her. "Thank you, by the way." She smiled to him. "I know how hard it must have been to just suddenly have this new kid in your house, and the fact that you then even let me into your life means a lot to me. I don't blame him for not accepting me, but thank you for standing up to me." Sharon looked surprised. "Honey, he has no right to not accept you. He's always wanted all the attention, and I think now that I actually have a son who cares enough about me to say he loves me every now and then, and worry about me, he's scared that you are getting all of my attention and love." She said as she ran her hand through his hair. "Thank you, mom." He said. Her face lit up suddenly. "Ooh! You're sister is saying hi." She took his hand and placed it where she had just felt her, gently pressing so he would feel it. After a moment his smile widened as the baby wriggled around under his hand. "I can't wait to meet her." He said through a smile. "You can't wait. How do you think I feel?" They both laughed. Andy walked in, suitcase in hand. "You heading out?" She asked. "Yep, Rusty you are watching your mom for the next 2 weeks, make sure she stays here and doesn't do anything too strenuous. And babe, you have to facetime me every night so I can see your beautiful face, and my little girl." He walked over to kiss her lips, then her belly. "You stay in there and be good for mommy" He said, patting it. "Alright, bye guys love you." "love you too" they both said back.

That night Sharon lay in her bed watching tv. All the local weather stations were talking about the storm, and how people should beware outages. She didn't pay much mind to it. "Hey mom?" "hey honey what's up?" He sat down beside her. "Is there a chance I could stay over at luke's tonight?" She thought about it for a minute. "Sure, just promise me you'll stay inside. Apparantly this storm is supposed to be a big one" "ok, I will. And promise me you will call me if you need anything?" She smiled. "Of course I will." "alright then, i'm heading out" "love you" "love you too."

Later in the night as she was watching tv, the lights went out and the room went dark. 'Great, now the power is out.' She thought to herself. She decided to just go to sleep, the apartment building had a generator that would turn on by morning. She fell asleep quickly.

She woke up around 11 to a contraction. She looked at her watch to see what time it started and when the next one did. 'It's probably just braxton hicks' she thought. 'It's fine' she walked over to the bathroom when it ended, trying not to stumble in the dark. She sat down on the toilet, thinking about her options. 'Last time it didn't hurt this much for braxton hicks, then again last time was 20 years ago' her mind was racing as she made her way back to the bed. As she got in another one came, looking at her watch it had only been 5 minutes. But she had to wait for another one to see if they were was a discernible time between them. As she sat she decided to find a flashlight or something so she could see where she was going. She walked out to the kitchen to try and look in the drawer. As she looked another contraction came on and she gripped the counter, squatting down at it's peak. 'Oh god she thought as she looked at her watch, seeing as it had again been 5 minutes. Her mind was racing…

To be continued


	13. Chapter 13

Sharon quickly dialed Rusty's number into her phone as she looked at her watch. 4 minutes. "Hello?" "Hey, Rusty I need you to come home, I think i'm in labor" "What are you serious?" "yeah honey" "ok, I'll be there as fast as I can with the weather and all." "how long does it take to get here from luke's?" "Normally about an hour, but with the weather maybe 2" "oh god, ok please hurry but please be safe" "ok mom I will, love you, remember you can do this" "Love you too sweetie" She hung up the phone as another one built up. "Ohhh god" she didn't know how she'd be able to take much more and she hadn't even gotten to the hard part yet. She couldn't get up so she decided to stay there on the kitchen floor. After the contraction passed she plaed her hand where her baby was. "It's ok, don't worry. You just gotta do momma a favor and either stay in there or come out really easy and painlessly." she felt her move beneath her palm.

20 minutes later the contractions were about a minute and a half apart. As another one came on, she heard a gush and felt the warm liquid running down to the floor. 'Oh god, this happening so much faster than last time' she thought to herself. She needed to be on her hands and knees, that would be more comfortable. She crawled over to the couch, using it as support for her head. She then moved into a squat position, feeling it would be easier. As another one came on, she realized she needed to figure out where she was in the process. She reached her hand down between her legs, her first discovery was that there was no head yet, but she was definately open and ready for one. She was scared, petrified actually. She didn't know if she was even ready to give birth again and now here she was doing it all on her own, and she didn't know if Rusty was going to be ok out in the storm. She started to cry as she thought of all the things happening. She didn't know how to deliver a baby. But as the next contraction came she remembered that she already was. This one was particularly hard at the peak, causing her to grit her teeth in an attempt not to push. At the end of it she reached her hand back down to check her progress. She was not surprised to feel a head, not too far inside. She wasn't necessarily crowning yet, but she was about to. As another one came through suddenly she gripped the side of couch, a low pitched howl coming out of her. She had never made noises like these before. As she did her best not to push she felt the baby coming down more, and soon she was crowning. She kept her hand there as she pushed for the first time. She did not feel much progress, though she was giving it her best. As the contraction stopped she stopped her pushing. She gently stroked her baby's head, amazed that she was somehow doing this. Another one came as quick as the last had stopped, causing her to push with everything she had in her. At her age it wasn't much. She became angry when the baby wasn't coming down any further. She knew she was trying her best, something had to give. Give it did, as she pushed again sudden pop was heard and the head was out. She began to cry, realizing that she was about to see her little girl. She checked for a chord and was pleased to find it where it should be. As the next one came she pushed as hard as she could, having a newfound strength. On her second push there was a sudden gush and the next thing she knew her baby was in her arms. After a moment she began crying as she held her to her chest. "Ohh, ohh it's okay" She made soft cooing noises, as she began to cry herself. After a few moments she managed to get the scissors and a towel. She cut the chord and cleaned her baby girl off, holding her tight in her arms. As she did so, she heard Rusty coming in the door. She expected him to freak out over seeing her like this, but instead he came rushing in, crying when he saw her. "Is she okay are you okay?" he said frantically. "Everything is perfect" she said, showing him his new baby sister. He helped her to get dressed and comfortable on the couch. She handed her to him, as he gently cradled her head. "Oh my god Sharon, she's so beautiful" He said through tears. "I know it might not mean much coming from someone younger, but I am so proud of you" She smiled at him, kissing him on the head. "It means the world to me" As they sat there, taking in the new addition to the family, Rusty realized how happy he was to be where he was. He thought he had it hard in life, and always hated his mom for leaving him on the streets. But as he thought about it, if that meant he got to be here today, he was happy that all happened.


	14. Chapter 14

The events after that were all a blur, After taking Sharon and the baby to the hospital, they were both cared for. Andy arrived the next morning, having to fly in. He walked in to see Rusty sitting there holding his baby sister, as Sharon lay fast asleep on the bed. "Well, what do we have here?" Andy said, walking over to Rusty. He gently gave her to him, as she squirmed a bit from her sleep. He had tears in his eyes as he looked at his daughter for the first time. He couldn't believe she was real. He gently kissed the top of her head, already loving her more than anyone in the world. He heard Sharon rustling and turned to see her waking up. "Good morning" He said, walking over to place a kiss on her forehead. "Hi there" She said, still tired. "How are you feeling?" She thought for a moment. "As good as to be expected physically. But emotionally i've never been better." He smiled as she said this.

They were allowed to go home the next morning, as a happy little family. Sharon's phone buzzed and she looked at it with excitement. "Ooh, it's my mom. I've been waiting for her response to the pictures of the baby. She is over the moon and says she misses us" Andy smiled, not seeing her this happy in, well at least about a text in a while. "We still need to figure out this little ones name" Andy said eagerly. "We really should have talked about it before she was here" She said with a laugh. "Well, we could honor my grandmother, her name was lily. Or we cou-" He cut her off. "Lily, I like that." She smiled, I really like it too. And we already know that for the middle name we are honoring your mother, so lily beth." They smiled at each other, knowing they had just done something most couples took months to do. They looked at her, "Lily beth Raydor" Sharon said.

As they walked in the house they realized they were entirely unprepared. The crib and the bassinet were still in the boxes. They had done baby shopping but thought they would have enough time for putting everything together. The only thing in the nursery so far was the changing table, her clothes, and a few toys. "What are we going to do?" Sharon laughed as Andy ran around trying to find the tools he'd need to get the crib set up. "Honey, it's fine. You don't need to set it up right now, we have the bassinet already set up, it just needs to be taken out of the box and put in our bedroom. Take some time to enjoy our daughter" She looked down again, amazed to be saying it. "Sorry i'm just a new parent, it's scary" Sharon laughed, "well I haven't done this in 20 years, i've forgotten most of it."

About an hour later they were both relaxing on the couch, watching lily as she woke up. "How long until she opens her eyes all the way?" Andy asked. "Oh, probably sometime today, it just depends on the baby. Ricky was born eyes wide open." He laughed. "No way" she laughed at his amazement. "Yeah all of a sudden the doctor started laughing" "Oh, speaking of Ricky did you call him yet?" "Yes, he said he's planning on coming over the weekend like everyone else, to give us some time." Sharon smiled, "oh. That's sweet." Rusty came walking into the living room. "Hey, is there anything you guys need help with?" Sharon and Andy smiled at their sons generosity. "Um, well would you mind helping Andy put together the crib sometime?" "sure. Anything else?" They thought for a moment. "Um, no I think that's all." She smiled at him. "Wanna hold her?" He walked over knowing she could see right through him. As she handed her up to him he felt tears in his eyes. He'd seen her already tons of times, but something about her just always got to him. "So mom, what's going to happen when you have to go back to work?" She smiled at him. "Well Rusty, I was hoping that you would be able to watch her during the day. She would be older then, so it would not be as much work. Plus if you don't want to we could just always hire a babysitter." He thought about it for a moment. "No, um I think I would like to actually. I've got nothing better to do" He said. "Alright then, that's one thing out of the way. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go to bed. I'm supposed to be resting, and I know why." Andy helped her walk over to the bedroom. Rusty stood there, again looking at lily. He just couldn't believe how lucky he was.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys! I had a review the other day from somebody who didn't like the story. They said it would never happen in the show. First of all, I respect your opinion, but it's called fanfiction for a reason. It doesn't happen on the show which is why we write it. I'm sorry you didn't like it. Other than that, write a review if there is anything anyone wants to see, i'm excited to see where this fic goes. Enjoy!

It had been a week since lily was born, and she already had everybody's attention. Sharon of course had an instant connection even before she was born, but now was wrapped around her tiny fingers. She would sit and sing to her, and talk to her, and if she wasn't constantly with her it was Andy. He couldn't get enough of her, he would sit for hours with her if he could. And Rusty was constantly offering to help. If it wasn't diapers or bottles it was putting her to sleep. Sharon and Andy were surprised at how helpful he was. He seemed sort of excited before she was born of course, but neither of them expected this. As he sat there, gently rocking her to sleep, Andy watched. He watched him looking at her with a happy look in his eyes, as he gently kissed her forehead.

The doorbell rang just as Andy got up for another drink. He opened the door as Sharon's family came barreling in. "Hey guys!" He said, calling Sharon out of the bedroom. After all the hugs and greetings everybody was seated at the couch talking. Sharon's mother had lily, marveling over her. "So honey, how are you feeling?" She said. "A lot better actually, i'm basically fully healed." Sharon laughed. "Good, good. So I take it she's a pretty good baby?" She said "oh yeah, she's pretty quiet, not anything like ricky or emily." Emily laughed as she said this. "Haha very funny mom" She said.

After lunch everybody left, wanting to leave the family to their baby. As Rusty sat down with lily, he heard Andy and Sharon talking. "He doesn't need to know" Was all he heard. As Sharon walked back into the room she had a worried look on her face. "Is everything ok?" She looked at him. "Yeah, why?" He wasn't convinced. "Hey what's going on? I heard you say that I don't have to know, don't have to know what?" She looked worn out. "Well, Sharon beck is missing. I didn't know if you would want to know or not." he registered her words, and after a minute he choked out. "So you just weren't going to tell me something like that?" "no no, I didn't mean I wasn't going to tell you, I was just going to wait a bit, try to figure out if it was something you would want to know." She said apologetically. "Just because I don't consider her my mom and all that stuff happened doesn't mean I wouldn't want to know something like that" He said as he stormed out of the room.

"Well it's not your fault" Andy said. "I just feel so bad, I thought he'd be mad if we told him because he doesn't want to hear about her." She said. "I think he's just overwhelmed, I mean no matter what that's a big thing to hear." "I know, I just don't like seeing him upset and I feel like I made it worse." "Honey, you didn't make it any worse, you just have to show him you care. He'll calm down" He said, kissing to top of her head. "But what if he doesn't?" A tear fell from her face. "Hey mom?" She looked up to see Rusty standing there, tear-stained face. "What, dear?" She said, hoping for the best. "When did you find out?" "What?" "when did you find out that she was missing?" She knew that he wasn't going to like the answer. "Last night." His answer was immediate. "You knew all night and day and didn't say anything? What would make you think that I shouldn't know something like that? I mean, what if Jack was missing, and I chose not to say anything. huh? How would you feel? Because i'll tell you how I feel, I feel like you are trying to hide something from me because the thought of me caring about her pisses you off. This isn't a situation to be selfish Sharon." He walked out, trying to hold in tears. His words stung, but none more than his choice to use her name instead of mom. "Oh my god Andy!" She buried her face into his chest. "What have I done?"

"Ok, yep, ok thank you." She hung up the phone. "That was officer jeff from the PD. He said they have a few leads." "ok, that's good. "Can you go tell him for me?" He looked at her. "Why don't you go tell him?" "no, Andy-" "you go tell him." She reluctantly got up, and walked toward his door. She said in an almost whisper. "Hey, Rusty. Um the officer in charge of your mom's investigation just called, I guess they have some leads." "she's not my mom" was all he said, his face stuffed into his pillow. "Right, sorry" She walked out. He was still angry, if not more. Ut killed her to see him how he was, and the thought that she had something to do with it killed her more.


End file.
